The reunion
by No name watcha gotta do
Summary: This is my first story. No flames please! And I'm from Mexico. It could be that I made mistakes. Amy has been missing since 8 years. Sonic sought her all this time to found her in a sorry state... Rated T: strong language, rapes and other things. It haves my OC: Alex the hegehog
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! What's up? Yeah, this is my first story. No flames please? Hope ya'll enjoy ;)**

**P.O.V: Sonic**

-WHERE IS SHE?! I screamed loudly

-Sonic... Keep calm, we'll found her! Said Tails

-WE'LL FOUND HER?! WE'LL FOUND HER?! SINCE 8 YEARS, SHE'S MISSING, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? 8 YEARS! SHE'S PROBABLY DEA... I started crying like a baby. Wait, what? Me, Sonic the hedgehog, crying? Can't be true!

-Sonic are you... crying?

-Have you a problem?

-N-no...

-I'll go for a run, Tails

-Yeah, clear your minds.

I started running to the forest. I need to found Amy! She's my friend. Who knows, maybe she gets kidnapped for all these years? I started to run faster and faster. Suddenly, I heard cries. They were so not familiar! I changed my direction quickly and run to a big hut. I opened the door and saw a green hedgehog trying to attack a pink one, she has very long pink spines and jade eyes. Wait! It's Amy!

-Amy? It's you?

-Sonic? Y-yes it's me.

-You've changed! Your voice is much mature and your spines... They're so long!

-No time for talking! Said the green hedgehog

-What have you fucking done to Amy?!

-Why should I tell you?

-GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!

-Ok, ok! You, pinky, you tell him ANYTHING.

-In your fucking dreams! Cried Amy

-If you tell him, you'll die!

-Yeah, yeah...

He finally leaves.

-Amy, are you ok?!

-I'm not very ok...

-What that asshole done to you?!

-He... He...

-He what?!

-He rapes me!

-WHAT?!

-You know now! She started crying with all her weepings. Thanks for saving me Sonic

-Where were you all this time?

-I was with my boyfriend in our apartment but before, that fucking asshole of Scourge kidnapped me and my boyfriend (He was not my boyfriend in this time) saved me. And Scourge tried again to rape me but now, he succeeded.

-You have a boyfriend?! And the name of that green asshole is Scourge? No time to talk, I need to tell everyone that I found you! Come with me.

-What about Alex?

-Who's Alex?

-He's my boyfriend. Alex the hedgehog. He's the singer of the group: The flames

-Your boyfriend is Alex the hedgehog?! I felt a little jealous, because she always wanted to date me, and now she dates someone... A singer!

-Yeah. I should warm him or he'll worry. There's 2 hours that Scourge... He certainly very worry now!

-No, it's correct, we're just going to tell everyone and I'll take you to your apartment.

-Ok

I took her and I went to run very fast, like I've always do. I were running very fast. We were already in the house.

-Hello everyone! I said

-Hey Sonic! Who's that girl in your arms? A-Amy? It's you? Said Tails

-Amy is here?! I want to see her! Cried Cream

-Amy? Said Rouge It's you? You've changed a lot!

-Yeah! Said Cream Your eyes are now like Rouge!

-Now you have... 20 years! Said Rouge

-Don't fool me, faker I know that this is not Amy! Said Shadow taking his daughters in his arms.

-Who's that? They're twins? Said Amy

-Yeah. They are my daughters.

-Who's the mom?

-It's me. said Rouge

-Wow...congratulations

-Thanks. Said Shadow It's you, Amy?

-Yeah, it's me...

-I just can't believe it! Where were you?

-Long story...

-Amy?! Cried Knuckles

-Knuckleshead! Cried Amy

-You've changed! Said Knuckles

-You're not the only one to say that! I'm so happy to see you guys! But now, I should go home.

-I'll take ya I said

-Ok

In her house:

-Amy! Where were you?! I was SO worry! And who's that guy?

-It's Sonic, my friend

-Hi I'm Alex! Nice to met ya!

-I'm Sonic. Like Amy said.

Alex was a red hedgehog with dark blue eyes. He was pretty cool.

-Amy, please, tell me what happened! Said Alex

-It's Scourge again

-That jerk again?! Time to kick some asses! He rapes you?

-Y-yeah...

-That fucking bastard will see! Son of a bitch!

-Ok, I'll go, me I said

-Bye Sonic! Said Alex

-Bye Sonic! Said Amy

**P.O.V: Amy**

I was very hurt in every parts of me. In my head, in my arms, in my legs... I was so hurt. I started crying.

-Keep calm Amy, I'll kick his ass and he'll be sorry!

-I'm so hurt! I can't stand the pain! Aouch!

-Babe... I'll take you to the hospital.

-No please Alex, I'll be okay...

-I'm not sure!

-I'll go for a sleep.

-Okay


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I updated soon, today! Please review, I'll be very happy. Thanks for reading. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!**

**This is the age of the characters:**

**Amy: 20**

**Alex: 20**

**Sonic: 22**

**Rouge: 26**

**Shadow:25**

**Scourge:21**

**Knuckles: 24**

**Cream:14**

**Tails: 15**

**P.O.V: Amy**

_-Come with me, you bitch! Said a male voice_

_-Who are you? W-what do you want from me?_

_-You know me, bitch_

_-Tell me who are you!_

_-Come with me..._

_-Scourge?_

_-Yeah, it's me. Come little bitch!_

_-NO!_

_-No one can rescue you now!_

_-Why?_

_-Because they all dead!_

-Noooooooo!

-AMY, WHAT'S WRONG?!

-Nothing, it was just a nightmare...

-You scared me, you know!?

-Alex, stop being so worry about me!

-I can't, you're my rose...

He kissed me passionately.

-You're still hurt?

-Yeah

-I should take you to the hospital! You're very not okay!

-No Alex!

-It's all the fault of that son of a bitch! If I see him...

-...You'll kick his ass! You always say that!

-Why he always attack you?

-Because he wants to date me but I've always say no.

-You're too pretty for him. You're so sexy, my rose!

-Stop with that, Alex!

He kissed me. He kiss so well!

_Ding dong_

-I'll open Said Alex

-Okay, babe

-Hello?

-Hi, it's Sonic! What's up bro?

-I don't feel very good, now

-Why?

-Amy is hurt...

-Can I see her?

-Yeah, enter

-Amy, what's wrong?!

-I feel sick, I'm hurt in every part of me! I just can't stand it...

-Is that Scourge?

-It's his fault! I'm hurt because of him! I-I-I can't s-s-s-stand i-it

-Amy!

**P.O.V: Sonic**

She fainted! No!

-Amy, wake up! I said

-Amy, please! Cried Alex. Come with me, I'll take her to the hospital.

-Go take her to the hospital, me I'm going to kick the butt of that bastard of Scourge!

-No, I want to be here!

-Then, take her in my house, everyone is here and they'll take care of Ames.

-Ames? Nice nick name!

-Thanks

We were running. Alex was running fast, but not faster as me.

-Wow, Sonic... You're running in the speed of sound!

-I now.

-What do you want guys? Asked Rouge

-It's Amy. She fainted because she's very hurt. Can you guys keep her. We going to beat the one who made Amy like that.

-Amy is hurt?! Why have you say WE?

-Her boyfriend is with me.

-Hi! I'm Alex, Alex the hedgehog.

-I'm Rouge the bat. Nice to met you!

-Nice to met you too!

-Why she's hurt?

-Someone... rapes her I said

-What?! Poor Amy!

-We're coming just take her, okay?

-Okay, good luck!

-Thanks!

We were running but we stopped quickly when we saw: Scourge!

-Scourge! Come here son of a bitch! You'll pay for what you've done to Amy! Said Alex

-Oh no! I'm scared! Said Scourge sarcastically

Alex gave him many punches and kicks. Scourge was very hurt. Then, I came and gave him the same things.

-Okay, guys please stop!

-No! What you've to my girlfriend is way too much!

-If you think that I'll stop to hurt her because of that! I won't stop!

He ran away.

-That fucking rapist will not pay for waiting. I said

-Yeah! Said Alex

-We should go see how Amy feels.

-You're right.

In the house:

-Hey, why you're hurt?! Asked Cream

-Nothing, Cream. I said

-Amy woke up.

-Where is she?

-In the living room.

-Amy are you okay?! Alex asked

-Y-yeah

-Are you still hurt?!

-Yeah

-Why he always do that to you?! Because of him, you're very hurt!

-No, I'm okay. I feel more than before.

-I'm happy to hear that! Uh, Amy, I have something to tell you...

-What, Alex?

-I'm going on tour with my band and I wanted to ask you if it's okay for you. I very want you to come. You and Sonic.

-Yeah, Alex! I very want to come! Said Amy

-Yeah, I want to come! I said

-Nice! It's in 3 weeks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I update soon uh? And guys, Alex has Usher's voice. Don't forget to review. Enjoy the chapter!**

P.O.V: Amy

I was lying in the bed with Alex sleeping next to me. Suddenly the phone rang.

-Hello?

-You'll pay for this!

-Scourge?! Is that you?

-Yeah, it's me. I told to tell ANYTHING to the others and you tell them!

-I'm not fucking scared of you! You think you're scary but you're not!

-Go on a date with me, you bitch!

-Never.

-Then, I'll kill ya.

-Ha! You, killing me? You've got to be kidding me!

-Enjoy your last days of life!

He finally hung up!

-IT WAS SCOURGE?!

-Yeah

-You put thee speakers on. I heard everything.

-He said I will die! He'll kill me! I started crying

-Don't cry! He'll don't touch you again!

-Alex, promise me that you'll always protect me.

-I promise.

-Oh Alex...

I kissed him with passion

-... I love you!

-Me too, baby.

3 weeks later...

-I can't wait for your show, Alex! I said

-Yeah, me too said Sonic

-What about a truth or dare? Asked Alex

-Okay! answered Sonic. I start Alex: Truth or dare?

-Dare

-Improvises a song

-Okay:

_I see you over there, so_ _hypnotic_

_Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body_

_I'd get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Got no drink in my hand_

_But I'm wasted_

_Getting drunk on the thought of you naked_

_I'd get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_Now relax, singing on your back_

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna turn right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_

_Yeah, come on_

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off_

_You're electric_

_Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it"_

_I'll have you like_

_Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Girl tonight you're the prey_

_I'm the hunter_

_Take you here, take you there_

_Take you under_

_Imagine me whispering in your ear_

_That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya _

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_Now relax, singing on your back_

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream..._

_Out louder, scream louder _

_Louder, louder, louder, louder_

_Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need _

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_

-You're such a pervert! I said. What's that lyrics?

-I know. But cool song, no?

-Yeah, the beat is cool! Said Sonic But not the lyrics.

-Bye guys, it's time for me to do my show! Said Alex

-Goog luck, Babe! I said

-Thanks, my love! Said Alex

-Amy... d-do you still love me. asked Sonic

-Of course not! You've always rejected me when I was young! That's why I ran away, 8 years ago.

-What?! You ran away?! I was thinking that you getted kidnaped by Scourge or... AND YOU WERE JUST LEAVING?!

-YOU BROKE MY HEART, YOU IDIOT! DO YOU THINK THAT I STILL LOVE YOU?!

-Me. I broke your heart?

-Sure you broke my heart! You were always running away from me! Then, I had fed up and I ran away.

-You were a little annoying! I was in love with ya but I didn't found a way to tell you...

-Just too bad, Sonic! But you're still my best friend!

I hugged him very hard. I love you Sonic... as a friend!

**Yeah! Short chapter! The name of the song that Alex sang is Scream by Usher. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! What's up! This is the new chapter. Don't forget to review. Enjoy the chapter! Sally is in the story BUT SHE'S NOT A BITCH HERE. Sonic don't love her and she don't love him! That's the age of Blaze and Silver:**

**Blaze: 22**

**Silver:22**

**P.O.V: Amy**

Alex was singing. Me, I was enjoying in the scenes.

-That's a good song! Said Sonic

-Yeah!

...

_Cos I create the feeling that keep em coming back,_

_Yeah, I create the feeling that keep em coming back,_

_So captivating when I get it on the floor._

_Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,_

_I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that Monster in the mirror,_

_The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner._

_Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up._

_If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

_if you on the floor, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher,_

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more_.

_Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, s'aite_

_put em in the air, if you more (and) more,_

_Cos I can't wait to feel it._

_I go hard, can't stop,_

_But if I stop just know that Imma bring it back,_

_Never quittin' don't believe in that._

_Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,_

_I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,_

_The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner._

_Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up._

_If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

_if you on the floor, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher,_

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more_.

_Ooooooooo..._

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.._

_Ooooooooo_...

_If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

_if you on the floor, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher,_

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more_.

_Ooooooooo..._

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.._

_Ooooooooo..._

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more._

**3 hours later...**

-Sonic... I asked

-Yeah?

-Can you take me to your home? I need to talk to the girls.

-No problem, Amy

-Thanks

**In the house...**

-Girls...

-Yeah? Said Blaze

-I... I think I'm pregnant... with Alex's child...

-Why you think that? Asked Rouge

-I have all the symptoms of pregnancy.

-But the father can be Scourge... Said Cream

-He put a condom, him...

-Go tell Alex! Said Rouge

-I'm not ready, yet...

-But he'll found it...Said Sally

-I know. But girls, can I stay with you for a time?

-Sure! Said Cream

-But Sonic will be here... Said Blaze

-We'll catch Amy in the room. He'll know that she's here but he'll don't know that your maybe pregnant. Said Rouge

-Rouge... How was your pregnancy? I asked

-From the start, that was very hard, but with the time, all the pain was gone. But for the birth... It's hurt just for thinking of it!

-Oh no... I said

-You're not even sure that you're pregnant! Said Rouge.

-I hope she's not pregnant, she's still young! Said Sally

-But she's not too young for being pregnant. Said Blaze

-Yeah. Said Sally

-We'll warm Alex that you stay here. Said Cream

-Okay. But don't tell him why okay? I said

-Okay! Said Cream

**6 months later..**

I was definitely pregnant. My stomache was big. Alex and Sonic didn't see me all this time and Blaze told me that they very worry about me. I hope they don't suspecting something. I don't know if I'm having a girl or a boy. I don't care. Blanche and Light, Rouge's twins were happy to know that they'll not be alone to play. They have only 3 years old but they are very smart. I forgot to tell you, Blaze too was pregnant. Silver is the dad. When I knew that I was pregnant, she was already pregnant of 2 month. Now, she's pregnant with 7 months. And me, I'm pregnant with 6 months.

**3 months later...**

Blaze has giving birth already. She's having twins: A girl and a boy. She's very happy. They now have 1 month. Theirs name are: Kylie and Mason. Sonic and Alex didn't know yet that I'm pregnant. Sonic live with Alex for now. I'm now pregnant with 9 months. The phone rang.

-Hello?

-Amy?! It's you?! We're worry as sick for you! We didn't see you all this time!

-Sonic?

-Please tell me why you...

-I can't tell

-Anyway, me and Alex are coming to see you.

-What?! I mean... cool!

-Okay, bye!

-GIRLS!

-What's wrong?! Asked Blaze with Mason in her arms

-Alex and Sonic are coming!

-Oh noooo...

-But Blaze... I feel a little sick.

-Amy! I think you're going to give birth!

-Wait? What?!

-GIRLS! Amy is going to give birth!

All my friends came in troop.

-I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl! Said Cream

-Or if it's an only child, twins or triplets! Said Sally

**1 hour later...**

I'm having my daughter in my arms. Yes, it's a girl. She's dark pink and she have dark blue eyes... like Alex. She's very gorgeous. But I need Alex to find her a name. The door opened.

-Hey! Said Sonic's voice

-What's up? Said Alex's voice

-You're late, boys! Said Rouge

-Hi! Said Blaze

-Oh! So this is Mason! So where's Kylie? Said Alex

-She's with her father.

-And where's Amy? Asked Alex

-She's sleeping in the room.

I'm not sleeping! But I need to catch the baby. I'm not ready to show her to the boys. The only boy who know that I'm pregnant is Silver because he lives here.

-Can we see her? Asked Sonic

-Uh... Okay.

I need to catch the baby! In the blankets!

-Hey Amy! Said Alex

-Hey!

-Why you're so disheveled? Asked Sonic

-Uh... I slept for a long time.

-And why you sweat like never before?

-I very hot.

-Uh, Alex... can I talk you in private?

-Yeah...

-I leave. Said Sonic

-Uh Alex... All this time, I was... pregnant...

-WHAT? But why you didn't tell me? And wheres the baby?

-I was too scared. And heres your daughter...

-I'm having a girl? She's gorgeous!

-Yeah... She haves your eyes.

-I'm very happy, Amy! But I would love to see you wear her!

-I know. I'm searching a name for her.

-What about Amber?

-Yeah, I love it.

-I have a question. When she borns?

-Today. When Sonic called, I had not given birth.

-If I had not come late, I could seen you giving birth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm here for a new chapter! **

**Bearvalley3365, of course I want panda bears! I love them! I can put your OC in my story if you want. Just tell me how you want him to enter the story. And his girlfriend too!**

P.O.V: Amy

Amber was in my arms, crying.

-Keep calm, Amber!

-Maybe she wants to eat... Said Blaze

-Yeah, can you please make milk for me?

-No problem.

-Where's Alex? I asked

-He went to buy things for your daughter.

-And where's Sonic? He don't even know that I have a baby.

-He left running outside.

-Who left running?

-Sonic? I said

-Who's in the room? I know it's not Kylie and not Mason! Asked Sonic

-I-it's my daughter...

-WHAT?!

-Keep calm Sonic! Said Rouge

-Sorry it's just... the shock...

-Where's Alex?

-He went to buy things for your daughter.

-I'm back!

-Alex babe, you're back!

-Yeah and I have things for our daughter. Where is she?

-In the room.

-I'll go check on her.

-Okay.

-AMY, SHE'S NOT HERE! AMBER IS NOT HERE!

-WHAT?!

-Keep calm you two. Maybe she's in an other place. Said Sally

-Yeah! Said everyone both

-Let's search her!

**30 minutes later...**

-We didn't found her... I started crying in the arms of Alex. He was too very sad.

-My baby... Said Alex

**P.O.V: Scourge**

-Keep calm, you little thing!

That baby started crying very hard. It's so annoying!

-You want your mom? Oh... You'll not have her. What's your name? I don't know... Stop crying!

-Come with me little hedgehog.

-Fiona!

-Yeah, babe?

-I'm not your babe!

-Okay. Who's that! A baby?

-Yeah.

-That baby is not yours! Her parents are maybe very worry. Back her to her home now!

-But Fiona...

-NOW!

-But how? Amy and Alex gonna kill me!

-They can't. They'll be so much happy!

-Okay.

I walked to the house of Sonic. I knocked the door. It was Amy who opened the door.

-Scourge?! What do you fucking want?!

-Don't even touch her! Said Sonic

-You guys are so... Anyway I have your baby, Amy.

-Why you kidnaped her? She said with an angry face

-Because... I wanted to take my revenge.

-Don't do this again! Take your revenge on ME, not on my baby! Clear?!

-O-okay...

I ran away.

**P.O.V: Amy**

-Amber! Are you okay! Asked Alex

-She's okay, Alex... I hope

-She cried! She haves the traces! Said Alex

-What that asshole of Scourge done to her! I said with an angrily way

**I know! It's very short. But I don't have time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! In this chapter, Noah Raymond Thompson, a panda bear will appear. Thanks for bearvalley3365 for the OC! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.**

**P.O.V: Sonic**

I was so jealous! I was in love with her. For all these years, I just couldn't tell my feelings for Amy. And now, she's dating a guy... and she haves a baby with him! I was running very fast. Suddenly, I knocked on a purple and gold panda bear.

-Watch out! He said

-S-sorry, I was a little d...

-No problem I forgive you. My name is Noah Raymond Thompson. Just call me Noah.

-Nice to meet you Noah!

-It's not because I forgave you that I'm a cool guy!

-Uh...

-Anyway, nice to meet you too. What you were doing?

-Just thinking

-You were running too... running very fast!

-When I want to think, I go for a run

-Nice! You have a girlfriend?

-No, but I love a girl.

-You asked her for a date?

-No, she haves a boyfriend.

-Oh...

-It's the life!

We were arguing for a long time. And now, we were stuck in the forest.

-Uh? Do you know the way? I asked

-No... Let's search some help.

-Okay

-Look! A female hedgehog right there! Maybe she can help... Wow you see? She's gorgeous!

-No she's normal. Anyway let's ask her.

-Uh, lady? I asked

-Yeah?

-Do you know the way for the station square?

-Of course! Follow me.

We were already here.

-Thank you, pretty lady! Noah said

-Uh? You're welcome! You very think that I'm pretty? She said

-Yeah!

-What's your name?

-Stacey Becka Hedgehog

-Wow. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!

-Stop with that...

-Hey Stacey, do you want to come in my house? And you too Noah! I asked

-Of course I want! They said both

**In the house...**

-Alex the hedgehog?! The singer of my favorite band? I'm so glad to meet you! Said Stacey

-Amy! Catch the baby! There's paparazzis! Me too I'm glad to meet you, Stacey!

-I can't believe it! You're my idol! She started crying in happiness. Can I hug you?

-Of course you can!

-You have a baby? It's a girl or a boy?

-Yeah I have a baby. Chut, the paparazzis! And it's a girl.

-Ooooh! Can I see her? What's her name?

-Yes, you can see her and her name is Amber.

-Nice name!

-Thank you!

-And you guys, what's your names?

-I'm Noah Raymond Thompson

-I'm Sonic the hedgehog

-I'm Amy Rose

-I'm Cream the rabbit

-I'm Blaze the cat

-I'm Rouge the bat

-I'm Shadow the hedgehog

-I'm Silver the hedgehog

-I'm Blanche! And this is my sister twin, Light

-Hi!

-You're so cute you two! Who's your parents? Asked Stacey

-Our parents are gorgeous! Theirs names are Mom and Dad!

-Uh? Soo cute!

-Me and Rouge are theirs parents. Said Rouge

-Congratulations! I who's that twins?

-They're Kylie and Mason. Said Silver. I'm theirs father and that's theirs mother.

-Congratulations you too!

-Hey Stacey! Do you want to go on a date with me? Asked Noah

-Yeah! But for now, I should go home. Bye guys! I loved to meet you!

-Wait me, Stacey! I'll go home too! Maybe we can walk together! Said Noah

**P.O.V: Amy**

I was alone in the room. I tried to sleep, but I was too stressed. The paparazzis were trying to get pics of the baby. She was with her father.

-I'm back bitch...

-What are you doing, Scourge? What do you want?!

-You told me to take my revenge on YOU. That's what I'll do! Come with me!

-Never!

-Okay, I'll take my revenge on your daughter.

-NO! I'll come with you.

-Okay, bitch.

-But Scourge, what do you want from me?

-A date!

-I WILL NEVER GO ON A DATE WITH YOU WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?

-Okay. Then, I'll take you as an hostage.

-Good!

-And you'll suffer.

-Perfect!

-That's what you want. Go in my car.


	7. Why me?

**What's up? Here for the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**P.O.V: Amy**

-You'll be in that prison. No one will rescue you, it's too hidden! I'll do nothing to you, but if you do something wrong, you'll suffer! Clear?!

-Yes Scourge. I answered

-Now I leave you!

I was crying my eyes out. Why? Why me? Why it's me the target of Scourge?

-Shut up, bitch!

-Don't treat me like that, son of a bitch!

-What?!

-Nothing...

-I heard, bitch!

He slapped me very hard. I slapped him back.

-Listen bitch, if you don't respect me, you'll die!

-Oh I'm scared! I said sarcastically

-I said respect me!

-I'll never respect you!

He punched me so hard that I fainted.

**Normal P.O.V**

-AMY! Screamed Sonic

-WHERE ARE YOU?! Said Alex

Amber was crying her eyes out. She felt that something wrong... Amy was missing.

-Maybe we should take a break... Said Rouge

-Never! Said Alex

Someone enter the house.

-AMY! Cried Sonic

-No, it's me, Tails.

-Oh...

-You're not happy to see me?

-It's not that... Amy is missing and we thinked that maybe it was her...

Someone enter again.

-Hi it's Noah!

-Noah! What's up? Said Blaze

-Who's that? He asked pointing to Tails

-I'm Miles Prower. But everyone call me Tails because of them. Look!

-Wow! You have two tails?

-And I guess that you're Noah?

-Noah Raymond Thompson.

-Nice to meet you!

-Me too! Hey guys! Guess what?

-What? Asked Cream

-I date Stacey!

-Cool! But we don't have time for arguing. Amy is missing! Said Alex

-I saw her! I was toughing that she was going on a ride. But a green hedgehog was with her. She was always punching him and say to him: son of a bitch and he was always saying to her: bitch. They were always punching each others! That was funny!

-WHAT?! Scourge again... Why you didn't save her?! Said Sonic

-Because that was so funny! They were covered of blood.

-WHAT?! Screamed Alex

-That's not my fault! That was so funny.

-No, it's not funny, Noah! He can kill her! Said Alex

-Oh... Let's save her. C'mon, guys, in my golden mega quadrupled horse powered motorcycle quickly!

-In your what? Asked Sonic

-Oh, just call it the motorcycle!

-What about Amber? Asked Alex

-Oh... We're gonna take her with us

-Uh... Okay... But I'm scared.

-Don't be scared, she's in security with us! Said Sally

-Okay.

-What about Blanche and Light? Asked Shadow.

-Uh... "answered" Rouge

-I'll stay with them in the house. Said Shadow

-Okay Said Rouge

-I'll take Kylie and Mason for the ride, Blaze. You, help the others. Said Silver.

-Okay! Answered Blaze

-Let's go! Said Noah

**P.O.V: Amy**

I needed to back home NOW! Scourge isn't here. I can leave! I was running outside. We were in the night. That was a very cold night. I was cold. I suddenly saw all the others in a weird motorcycle screaming my name.

-Wait me! I'm here!

-Amy? Said Blaze

-Yeah, I'm here! Wait!

-Noah, stop, she's here.

-Amy, you're hurt! Said Alex

-I know...

-What that monster did to you?

-That was very weird. I'll explain later.

-Guess who's here.

-Who?

-Amber.

-Oh Amber my baby! Come in my arms!

**In the house...**

-Amy, explain us what happened! Said Sonic

-Okay. Scourge put me in a prison. We were always fighting. He wanted to have respect from me but I was not giving to him what he wanted. In one time, he punched me, and this shot, I fainted. When I woke up, he was not here. Then, I ran away.

-Amy, come with me, I'll wash your face from that blood. Said Alex

-Okay

He was helping me for washing my face.

-Amy, it's true what you said?

-Yeah, Alex it's true!

-Are you sure?

-Y-yeah...

I fainted because of the pain. I only heard: AMY! And after, nothing, the eternal black.

**Sorry bearvalley, I didn't found a nick name for Stacey and Noah. Sorry! **


End file.
